


Wouldn't Last

by LavellanTwins



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Writing Prompt, alistairs a fool, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair manages to upset Dianne because he's an idiot sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Last

**Author's Note:**

> For Frida from a writing prompt,   
> 10: things you said that made me feel like shit (Alistair/warden)

It was late and they'd been sat at the campfire for hours. The rest of their party had made it to bed a while ago, leaving Dianne and Alistair to continue their conversation in peace. Neither had really noticed everyone silently head to their tents, Leliana smiling sweetly as she walked away from the laughing pair, Morrigan grimacing and muttering about how they "better keep it down", Zevran leaving with a knowing smirk. Their group had been watching the couple dance around each other for months, wondering when one of them was going to make a move. Yet months down the line and neither had made that step, both leaving their relationship on the boarder of friendship and something more. 

Between them, neither had realised quite how much they meant to the other, yet both attempted to make it abundantly clear. They shared everything with each other, Alistair told her about his parents and Dianne found the trust in him to tell him about her being a Mage. She was a trained warrior and continued to fight as one, her magic only having manifested when she was 15 years of age leading to her family's belief that it was best kept a secret. 

She sat sharpening her sword and discussing childhood stories with Alistair. She set down her sword and sharpening equipment, subconsciously moving closer to Alistair on the log which they had perched on. They continued with their stories as Dianne flicked little traces of magic fire with her hand, a habit she had picked up when she was at peace. 

"You know," Alistair stated, nodding to her hand as orange flames fluttered atop her palm, "you wouldn't have lasted a second in the Circle." 

Dianne's head shot up as the flame disappeared as quickly as she had summoned it, "excuse me?" 

She didn't know why the statement had got to her so suddenly. She didn't even want to be in the circle and was forever glad that her parents had kept the whole mage thing a secret, allowing her to train as a warrior. Still, from what she'd heard the Circle was an institution of learning and discipline. Dianne had loved being taught by her tutors in Highever and she was often told by her coaches that she would make an excellent soldier with her discipline. To say she wouldn't last in the circle seemed undoubtedly an insult. 

"Well, I just mean... Look at you, there's nothing about you that isn't... Noble."

She thought she sensed a bit of disgust when he said she was noble but at the moment she was in no mood to decipher things well. 

"That's because I am nobility, Alistair," it was odd for her to use his full name and not just Ali like usual. 

"I simply mean, the other mages would think you a snob and the Templars would want to put you in place, couldn't have you thinking your name gave you any more rights than all other mages." 

"So do you, Templar, think me a snob?" She inquired coldly as she slid away from him slightly. 

"What? No! And I was never a Templar! Not truly, you know that..." He grasped onto the conversation but was digging himself deeper. 

"I'm not quite sure I do," she said as she stood, hidden messages of hurt sipping through each word. "I believe I have distracted you from your night watch long enough. I'll take my leave and see you in the morning." 

With that she had turned on her heal and gone to her tent in silence. Alistair stood watching her leave in confusion. He had not meant to hurt her feelings, he was trying to express how happy he was that he hadn't met her in the circle. Maker, he was a fool.


End file.
